


Emerald Ice

by Theonidan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonidan/pseuds/Theonidan
Summary: Across the chaotic wastelands of Outworld, two wayward warriors form an unlikely alliance. Together Jade and Kuai Liang learn that ones survival isn't solely determined by their ability to fight, but also their ability to (love/trust).





	Emerald Ice

Emerald Ice

Another fight, another opponent vanquished in the name of the Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang stood above his beaten opponent and looked up at the sorcerer. Until now, Shang Tsung who had observed the fight with interest. Judging from his expression, he was most pleased with the cryomancer's performance.

"Finish him," Shang said with a cruel smile.

Kuai Liang looked down at his unconscious opponent then back up at the sorcerer. He shook his head in defiance causing Shang to furrow his eyebrows at him with displeasure. The sorcerer then held out one of his hands and used his power to drain the soul from the opponent's body. The cryomancer's eyes widened in horror at the sight as the warrior's soul was being consumed.

Filled with disgust, Sub-Zero began conjuring an ice ball in his hands but Shang's guards were quicker as they snuck up behind him and struck the back of his head with a blunt object. Sub-Zero fell forwards, disoriented before he could stop the sorcerer. The guards picked him up and brought him closer to Shang who looked upon the Lin Kuei warrior with disappointment. 

"A pity. You could have been well respected and honored had you not disobeyed me, Cryomancer. Your soul is now mine." The sorcerer reached out his hand that became ensconced with green sorcery. But before he could drain Sub-Zero's soul, a woman intervened as she approached the scene. 

She was taller than most with bronze skin, exotic and youthful. Her body was that of a warrior, toned muscles gleaming beneath soft curves. She wore green all over, her long ebony hair was secured in a ponytail, and she was equipped with a staff and a glaive. Her piercing emerald eyes gazed at the sorcerer with a hint of annoyance. 

"What is it Jade?" Shang sneered, more than displeased at being interrupted.

"This warrior, the one that goes by the name 'Sub-Zero'." She gestured to the Earthrealmer still held off his feet, barely conscious. "He could be useful at telling us what secrets the Lin Kuei are hiding from us. After all, his brother was a high ranking member of their faction."

Pondering what the Edenian woman suggested, Shang Tsung nodded his agreement. With a gesture, he ordered his guards to drop him. With a thunderous clap, Kuai fell face first to the stone floor. Hard enough this time to leave a crack in his mask and for him to fall unconscious. The sorcerer flicked his soured gaze from him, turned and walked away.

"Then I can count on you Jade to acquire these secrets he is holding from us. By whatever means necessary. Do not fail me," he sneered at her before the doors closed behind him.

A few hours later...

Kuai Liang snapped awake and began to move. Or at least he tried to. He quickly realized he was tied up against a post with his arms secured behind the back. He tried to freeze his shackles so they might break easier only to discover that they wouldn't. These shackles were warded with an enchantment made specifically for him. "Well..." he muttered with a weary frown. "...this is unfortunate." He took a moment to observe his surroundings and saw that there was a dreadful pit of acid on both sides of the walkway beneath his feet.

He shrugged as he gave his bounds another futile jerk. He couldn't walk nor move since the post he was leaning against was secured from top to bottom. The walkway allowed virtually no room for movement lest he plunge into the green death trap. As he debated his options, a gate opened beside him, making him snap his head towards the sound. He could hear a crowd of noises on the other side. It sounded like those Outworld demons; The Tarkata.

Along with those voices was one that sounded familiar. It was feminine and cool, words flowing off a smooth silver-tongue. He realized it was the same woman who stopped Shang Tsung from draining his soul. Jade. His mind waged in turmoil at the thought of her but he was mostly wracked with concern.

"When are we going to torture this prisoner, Wench!" One of the beasts asked in a rude and aggressive manner.

"Never. He is mine to deal with per Shang Tsung's orders." Jade sneered at them with a dismissive shrug. The Tarkatans grew louder in their displeasure as she turned her back and proceeded towards the doors. That was until one of the creatures was bold enough to put his hand on her shoulder.

"And as per Shao Kahn's orders, it is your job to see that the horde is satisfied." He growled. Jade discreetly drew her glaive from her hip, unbeknownst to the one who grabbed her. "Yeah! When do we get our go with you?" Another unruly Tarkatan jeered while taking in the Edenian's lustful figure. "Shao Kahn says we can take whomever we want and right now, we want you!" The pack grew louder and more aggressive.

Smiling tightly, Jade took one provocative step towards the Tarkatan and said with a throaty voice, "Perhaps after this, I'll find it in my schedule to please each of you personally". She pulled down her green mask and revealed a seductive smile. The Tarkatans immediately cheered with rabid excitement. Jade took one step back, winking at them suggestively before entering the Pit and closing the gate behind her.

Great Argus, how she loathed Tarkatans! She was thankful they were at least easily tricked. 

After the gate was closed, Jade secured the glaive back to her hip. She turned and set her eyes on the bound but conscious Sub-Zero across from her. She rolled her eyes at the amused look on his face, no doubt having heard her bold cunning.

"Tarkatans are filthy creatures who have only two things on their minds. Breeding and violence. But you, you have more on your mind, don't you?" She traced her finger up Kuai Liang's torso while her eyes told him that she also had one of those two things on her mind. He didn't know which.

"Much has crossed my mind now that I'm left with only my thoughts. What is it you are seeking, Emerald One?" Sub-Zero hastily asked to which Jade simply replied by removing his mask and leaning in very close to him. So close he could smell her lavender fragrance that stirred something pleasant within him.

"Your help," she whispered. Kuai Liang's face told her everything that she needed. He wasn't in the tournament for power, money, fame or even women. 

"An odd request given my predicament. You are free and I am not. Surely you are capable of handling whatever obstacle you face on your own?" He challenged with a slight frown. His instincts told him to be wary with Outworlders, even if they were actually Edenian by birth. Jade's intentions seemed true, but he would be remiss to believe this wasn't some sort of elaborate ruse.

"Perhaps..." Jade said, taking in his handsome features and suddenly became distracted. Sensing his trepidation, she knew of only one way to pacify his suspicions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips; warm, soft and assuring. The tension in his shoulders relaxed and so did her kiss before it could venture into something more sensual. Needing air, she pulled her head back and Kuai gazed at her with a wary look.

"A warm greeting." Or a deflection, he reminded himself, but chose to keep silent in order to learn more. "Tell me, is this how you get others to do your bidding? Or am I the only one so fortunate? What of the Tarkata? Do you tame their resolve by promising seductive favors?"

Jade released his neck as she stepped away and pinned him with a firm look. "I do not lay with savage beasts, nor do I seduce the unwilling." She arched an eyebrow at him as if to make some point known that he hadn't been aware of. It wasn't until he felt the soft burn in his cheeks that the cryomancer realized her kiss had left him flushed. He inwardly cursed his primitive male-instincts.

Jade placed a hand on her jutted hip and suddenly looked serious. "And I am not here to deceive you, Kuai Liang. My need is dire and I have a favor I must ask of you."

The Cryomancer eyed her skeptically but allowed his curiosity to explore the matter. "And what might that be exactly, Jade?"

"You must leave this place, and I must go with you." 

Sub-Zero for once appeared stunned by this unexpected turn in his supposed interrogation. She desired to escape with him? Why? Could this be some sort of trick on Shang Tsung's part? No. Sub-Zero considered himself quite adept at reading people and Jade only appeared mildly anxious with what she was proposing. She shifted and spared short glances over her shoulder, making sure they weren't being watched or overheard.

"Is that so? Tell me why one of Shao Kahn's most fierce warriors would choose to leave his side now?" He asked skeptically. He would do nothing until he knew her true reasons for helping him. Jade appeared mildly annoyed by his distrust but seemed to understand his wariness.

"The Princess has disappeared. Fled into hiding with a specter. As her friend and protector, I have no reason to remain here, lest suspicion fall on me as to her whereabouts. Therefore I must leave; with or without you, though I would prefer the former." She explained, hoping it would be reason enough to alleviate Sub-Zero's suspicions.

"You must know I have my reservations about you, Jade, and whom your allegiance belongs to." Sub-Zero said, allowing a short thoughtful moment of silence to follow before he replied. "I will help you escape this dreadful realm. But if you deceive me, my retribution will be cold and swift." The Cryomancer promised, the temperature in the Acid Pit actually dropping a few degrees. Jade had no doubt he would make good on his threat if he were forced to.

"Fair enough. Now hold still."

Jade drew her glaive and made short work of the restraints that held Sub-Zero. He sighed at the feeling of his powers being returned in full-force.

Inwardly, Jade felt as if she had crossed a line she couldn't step back from. She had just committed treason to the Emperor and now there would be no going back. Ever since her best friend had gone missing along with Quan Chi's spectre a few days prior, Jade knew it wasn't safe to remain in Outworld anymore. She would be made an example out of if she were to stay. Questions would be asked as to why Kitana suddenly disappeared. Questions Jade had no answers to as Kitana's sworn protector.

She faced Sub-Zero who observed the look in her eyes. It told him that she wasn't lying. With or without him she would leave and had no intention of staying in Outworld. "If you come with me to Earthrealm, you would be welcomed among the Lin Kuei should you dedicate yourself to our faction."

Jade peered at him with what could only be described as a flippant smirk. "Eager to tie-me down already are you? At least be gentlemen enough to buy me a drink first, Earthrealmer."

Sub-Zero wasn't certain, but he had the distinct feeling the Edenian was flirting with him. Gods, what had he gotten himself into? He shook his head and fought the urge to smirk at her.

"If we get out of here, perhaps I may. Lead the way," he beckoned her with a nod to which she responded with one of her own.

"Follow me!" Jade gestured to the opposite gate from which she had entered from. The two ran straight towards it, but something immediately went wrong the moment the gate sealed shut. Close by, a disfigured brute on the opposite side of the Pit controlled the locking mechanism, and they had no way of reaching it. It was then that they heard a chilling laugh from the gate that she entered from.

The pair turned and saw Shang Tsung with several dozen Tarkatans flanking him. The two fighters immediately entered their kombat stances, knowing a fight here was inevitable. 

"As I suspected," Shang Tsung boasted with a cruel smirk. "You were planning to escape with him so you would not atone for your actions. Or should I say your "inactions". Edenians..." he tsked condescendingly. "No loyalty whatsoever. The Emperor does not tolerate giving aid to Earthrealm warriors, nor the absence of his wayward daughter whom you have allowed to flee his side."

"I did nothing wrong, sorcerer! Kitana does not tell me everything as you would all believe," Jade shot back. "If she fled, I am sure she had good reason to." Even if Kitana couldn't take the time to explain why, Jade still trusted her friend.

Shang scoffed with a derisive smile. "Sure she did. You can explain your treason to the Emperor when this over...Should you survive that is." The gate Jade and Sub-Zero attempted to escape through began to open, revealing the grisly shadows of a dozen Tarkatan enforcers, hungry for violence. Sub-Zero stood in front of Jade, his icy breath escaping his nostrils like a bull ready to ram headfirst into a red flag.

He planted his feet firmly and drew one of his hands back, close to his face, then extended the other with an open palm. Jade pulled out her glaive and brought it close to her face, ready to throw it as the gates opened.

"Are you ready" she asked.

"Lin Kuei are born ready" Kuai responded.

The gates opened and the cryomancer ducked, letting Jade throw her glaive at the storm of Tarkatans funneling in. Three of them were cleanly decapitated, several others bore grisly cuts. Their bodies started to overfill the bridge, knocking each other off in their frenzy and into the acid pit. Kuai Liang froze the ground before them and slid across, like a battering ram, knocking several off their feet and into the pit. He quickly rose up and threw a hard punch, knocking back a Tarkatan and breaking several of its teeth.

One of the lot he had slid through managed to regain his footing and made to impale the cyromancer from behind with one stab of his blade. He was stopped by a mere second as Jade rammed her bojutsu staff up the Tarkatan's... anus. The scream he released sent a chill even down Sub-Zero's spine. 

"Remember me?" Jade whispered to the impaled Tarkatan. She proceeded to snap his neck and let him crumble over dead.

She spun her bow-staff and moved to join Sub-Zero in clearing the path ahead. They worked tandomely like a well-oiled machine as they traded positions and forced the Tarkatans onto a defensive front. Jade charged ahead when she saw more Tarkatan reinforcements preparing to storm the pit.

Hearing her approach, Sub-Zero arched his back and gave Jade the proper boost to allow her to run, climb and leap off his back into the air. She sailed high with her bo-staff held aloft, green chi energy pouring into her weapon that made several of the Tarkatans brace with fear as she let loose a war-cry. She slammed her staff against the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the Tarkatans flying off the bridge to their deaths.

"A fine maneuver." Sub-Zero generously complimented to which Jade shrugged with a dry smirk.

"You've seen nothing yet, Lin Kuei."

Seeing that the tide was effectively turned, Shang chose to turn and leave the Tarkatans to their doom. With so few of Shao Kahn's servants remaining, Jade continuously swept at their feet, forcing them to retreat several steps. Some jumped, others didn't. The ones that did jump were kicked in the head and Jade knocked them into the pit.

Sub-Zero was more defensive, grabbing an arm that attempted to hit him and froze it solid. The weight caused the Tarkatans to fall on one knee and Sub-Zero kicked him in the face, sending him into the pit with the others. Once they widdled through the remaining Tarkatans, Jade and Sub-Zero had become so intuned, so delved in the adrenaline of combat that their bodies began reacting automatically without thought, only instinct.

Jade nearly swiped at Sub-Zero's feet but instead of jumping he flipped backwards, creating a safe distance between them. Jade felt her cheeks burn as she stood shocked. "Now who is showing off?" she smirked at him.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Emerald Lady," Kuai Liang smirked beneath his mask. The gate they had attempted to breach was littered with the bodies of dead Tarkatans creating a macabre pile they would need to push through. That was until the gate began to open, revealing the foreboding shadow of a four-armed behemoth. What they saw waiting for them behind it was troubling.

Kintaro.

The walkway beneath them began to shake as the four-armed, eight foot mountain of fur and muscle kicked over the Tarkatan corpses and approached them.

"What is that?" Sub-Zero asked, falling into his defensive stance, cold steam billowing from his hands.

"He is a Shokan, and not one to be underestimated." Jade replied, brandishing her staff with a readied posture.

"Any weak points?" he asked.

Jade shook her head, clearly not happy with the constant delays and adversaries being thrown their way. They needed to be far away from this castle over 20 minutes ago. Kuai Liang sighed, his own weariness becoming apparent but he knew they couldn't falter now.

"Then perhaps it is time to deliver death's cold embrace to all who stand in our way. Cover me." He said to Jade. "Distract him as long as you can."

Jade nodded her understanding and began taking slow, confidant steps to meet Kintaro head-on. Sub-Zero closed his eyes and began focusing his power, drawing the cold elements into his hands at the front of his chest.

"Jade! You will die for your treachery," Kintaro bellowed with malice. Suddenly fire blew from his mouth, blowing across the narrow walkway of corpses like a walking incinerator. The tiger-clan shokan stood a good 2 feet over her but she stood her ground, twirling her bow staff to wave away the flames before they could touch her.

Overcome with anger, Kintaro moved to grab her but she dipped below his legs and drove her heel behind his knee. Kintaro grunted as he fell to one knee but caught himself with his four arms to hold his balance. He turned his head only to see her with her bojutsu staff fully extended mid-swing and slammed across his head. The Shokan's vision blurred as she attacked him with a flurry of kicks interchanged with her staff, trying to knock him off the walkway.

Kintaro growled as he swatted her staff aside. His eyes glared sharply, their focus returning which gave him a clear sight of her. The shokan reacted swiftly by breathing a torrent of fire at the Edenian, causing her to release a sharp cry of pain as her shoulder was caught in the flames.

Jade stepped back, her eyes watering and her stomach churning from the onslaught of pain. Her shoulder throbbed from a severe burn and she fell to one knee. Through it all, she maintained a hold on her staff while Kintaro regained his feet. "Now you die!" He roared, beating his chest and preparing for the delight of a vicious kill. That was until the temperature in the room began to decrease and despite the layers of fur that covered his body, the shokan felt a chill that permeated his flesh. The path he trode upon ensnared his limbs with ice.

Jade held one arm draped across her chest. Kintaro picked her up savagely with his two lower arms, determined to exact his kill even as the ice worked its way up his body, turning his muscles numb. His nails began to dig into her skin but suddenly he stopped as the ice reached his head. Jade looked up at him with glazed eyes until she fell free from his grasp.

She landed on her rear with a soft bounce. She watched with bewilderment as Kintaro was turned into a shokan ice-sculpture. What she heard next was a sickening loud snap that came from behind the Shokan. His icy body slumped over, making her crawl back quickly as his remains crumbled. Behind Kintaro stood Sub-Zero, holding a large piece of Kintaro's spine. "Fatality," Sub-Zero said.

The visceral sight of the kill would've unnerved Jade were it not for the stinging pain in her shoulder. Blood dripped from Sub-Zero's hands as he stared at the spine of his their fallen adversary. It gave Jade an insight she needed on the Lin Kuei. He could be brutal when necessary, just the same he was an honorable warrior in combat. She got a glimpse of his face and his eyes had taken on a different shade. They were like icy water; cold but filled with life.

Noise came from behind the cryomancer who quickly turned and froze the way in shut. Once he had, he quickly made his way over to Jade. Getting down on one knee he immediately began inspecting her injury. "How badly does it hurt?" A good portion of her skin was beginning to blister and spew pus and blood.

"My pride hurts more than my wound," Jade shrugged. She was mildly disheveled and sweaty though it had nothing to do with exertion. "Handy work with the door. Couldn't you have done that earl---AHH!!" She cried out, tears trickling from her eyes as Sub-Zero touched her bicep that shot a jolt of pain through her body.

"It appears you are in more pain than you let on. Don't let wounded pride mask your condition, Jade." Sub-Zero lightly chastised her. He knew if her injury wasn't treated quickly there ran the risk of her going into shock or even infection. He couldn't let either happen to her, not while they were still in the lion's den. Jade merely shrugged, suddenly in no mood to argue with the stubborn Earthrealmer and allowed him to inspect her wound closer.

"This will numb the pain for a short-while," Sub-Zero coated the burn with a thin sheen of ice, causing Jade to grimace and shudder as mild relief poured over her. She could think of other uses for his cold hands on her feverishly sweaty body but mentally stowed such distracting thoughts. She looked into his eyes with gratitude shining and silently thanked him.

"Can you walk?" He asked with a surprisingly gentle tone. Jade tried to stand on her own but the moment she did, her stomach lurched and her mind spun as the residual pain in her body attacked her. The Edenian fell unconscious but Sub-Zero was quick to catch her before she might teeter. "I'll see you safely away, Emerald Lady." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the pit.

Upon escaping the castle, it was the dead of the night. The purple skies of Outworld were lit by a full luminous moon. He was quick to navigate his way out of sight from the torch-bearing guards that patrolled the castle walls. Once they were safely out of sight, Kuai shifted Jade into his arms and began carrying her bridal-style. It would not due for her to wake up with a throbbing headache after being carried on his shoulder so long.

It wasn't until they were a few meters from the castle that the Lin Kuei realized something; he didn't know where to go. Jade was his guide and she was now unconscious due to her injury. He couldn't go around asking for shelter nor for directions to the closest portal. Anyone loyal to Shao Kahn would report her whereabouts and they would come for her. He knew what they would do to her should she be captured. No, asking around was certainly not an option.

So he did what any Lin Kuei would do in his situation, he made towards the forest to seek temporary shelter. It was only much later that he would learn The shelter he sought was called The Living Forest.


End file.
